The Haunting at Burnt Springs Hotel
by Ovaltine-TLC
Summary: When Tucker's Boo-Yeah haunted house tours business kicks off in light of Halloween being just around the corner, Danny and himself have to protect the tour guests from the ever-present danger, but what happens when the duo are the ones in danger themselves? [Rated T for language; title subject to change. Possible MxM in later chapters; Savant Par]
1. 1

**Ha! I told you guys I could write something other than angst! Anyway, as this description states, Savant Par needs more love so that's exactly what I'm giving it-****althoughthishonestlydoesn'thavemuchbesidessomepret tyheavyhandedhintstoit *clears throat***

** And I know it isn't anywhere near Halloween anymore but that's when I started writing this. Oh yeah, and in this, there are a few OCs, but they're not main characters or anything, so don't worry.**

**But about the chapter: remember in Million Dollar ghost how Tucker said something about touring all the haunts they discovered in Amity? Because I do. That's all I have to say really. That's the prompt. I didn't make up the Boo Yeah Ghost tours or anything. That was Tucker's idea. Yeah..**

* * *

Danny was sick and tired of it. After a day of near continuous ghost fighting, he just wanted to go to sleep. Even if it was only 7:30.

That's why he nearly blew up his cell phone when it starting to ring.

Growling in frustration, he picked up the phone and glared hazily at the caller ID.

"God, Tucker, what do you want?" Danny hissed out. "Some people are trying to sleep at this hour."

There was a long pause at the other end of the line. "_It's only 7 o'clock though._" He heard Tucker mutter. "_Anyway, I kinda need your help._"

The ghost boy groaned. "What do you want?"

"_Well, apparently that brochure I handed out got a little more popular than I thought. I can handle 5 people, but there are like, 20 or 30 here, I think._"

HIs eyebrows creased for a moment as he struggled to remember what Tucker was talking about... Oh, that's right; his idea to tour people around the haunts in Amity so he could make a little money off the ghostly population. What had he called it again? Boo-Yeah Tours or something?

"And you want me to help you keep everyone there safe from the ghosts, I'm assuming?" He said flatly.

He could hear the excitement in his best friends as he nearly shouted through the speaker. "_Thank you!_" Danny winced at the volume. "_I'll cut you some of the cash I make, but come over here quick, I think they're getting impatient."_

He muttered something about 'never saying he would go' before asking, "Where are you?"

"_At the park's entrance. Bye!_" Then Tucker hung up.

_'Maybe I should just not go.' _Danny thought as he sluggishly dragged himself out of his bed. '_I'd really get it the next I see him, though…' _ Sighing, he scooped his jacket off the floor, slipped it on, and headed to the park.

* * *

After flying to the nearest hiding place outside the park, Danny transformed back to his human form and jogged to the entrance, pausing as he saw the large group of people. "Damn, Tucker wasn't exaggerating." It took him a second, but he finally located his friend among the crowd.

Walking up behind the techno geek, Danny jokingly whispered in his ear. "Boo!" Tucker nearly jumped out of his skin. "Holy cra- Danny! Don't do that!"

The ghost boy laughed. "That was payback for keeping me from getting some sleep."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, I'm sorry from interrupting your nap. Now," He said turning to face the crowd. "Who's ready to see some ghosts?" He announced, raising his voice.

There was a mixed reaction of silence, and a few people muttering things like 'finally'. Danny frowned as his best friend's face fell a little.

After a little bit of hesitation, he said, "Okay, the first stop is Black Aggie's garden. Follow me!" He declared, before walking forward and motioning for the others to follow.

Danny's eyebrows creased. "Are you sure?" He whispered. "Aggie was pretty nasty."

Tucker laughed a little. "Relax, she was more _terrifying _than actually _dangerous, _you know? Besides, you're here."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess…"

'_But, still. If she _does _attack, there's not much I can do as Danny Fenton… I'd have to blow my secret to protect even one of these people._'

The walk there was short, and uneventful. Soon, the group arrived at an old farmhouse that looked unnatural among the newer apartment buildings in downtown. It had high, stone walls surrounding the small property, and a gate closing off the entire thing.

Of course, the small building had been abandoned at this point, but that didn't stop curious kids from entering the property. And, you know, getting the shit scared outta them. The house itself isn't haunted- it's the garden behind it that is.

The crowd's idle chatting died down as we approached the farmhouse, the structure's eerie air quieting them. Tucker let them stare at it for a moment, before clearing his throat and turning to face them. He gestured for them to come closer. Once they were close enough to hear, he started to speak in a low voice.

"50 years ago, this house was owned by a little girl and her family. That little girl was named Aggie. After living in the house for a year, a mysterious bronze statue of a grieving angel appeared in the back garden. When Aggie went to tell her parents about it, and they went outside to investigate, the statue had disappeared." He paused for effect. "The angel continued to torment Aggie, however. It would always lurk at the corner of her vision while they were in the garden, but whenever she pointed it out to her mother and father, it would vanish."

Even Danny had to admit that Tucker's telling of the story sent a chill chasing down his spine. Even though he knew it was all absolute bullshit. Black Aggie was merely one of the weaker ghosts that fled to the human world to escape from the Ghost Zone horrible pecking order. She took the form of a statue that looked like a crying angel, and would scare the crap outta anyone who entered her garden. As a result, she had the whole building to herself- at least most of the time.

Tucker continued to tell his story, and I could tell that a few people had already wet themselves, even though we handed even entered the property yet. He finished it off, saying something about how "her soul still inhabits the property, waiting to take her next victim, just like the statue did to her…" He drunk in the disturbed faces of his audience, before cheerfully proclaiming, "Now, let's go inside!" and marching inside the decrepit farmhouse.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know! But! this isn't too long so hopefully I can at least make another chapter before I get bored out of my mind. Sigh.**


	2. 2

**I couldn't get this posted yesterday b/c of whatever the Hell FF was doing last night, it wouldn't let me access my account at all. :C But now I can post it so that's what I'm gonna do!**

**(This is the fastest I've ever updated a story jfc..)**

* * *

Within five minutes, at least 3 of the tour guests ran off, before they even got into the garden itself. Navigating through the halls of the house was difficult with the sheer number of people being herded into the cramped farmhouse. Tucker had Danny move to the back of the group to make sure everyone was following the right path. When the crowd finally cleared out into the back of garden, which was long overgrown, the sun was setting.

Because of some ghostly shenanigans, the garden seemed bigger than it did on the outside. No, it definitely was, Danny figured, as the entire tour group of 25+ could fit in the small clearing relatively comfortably. It was nowhere near comfortable, however- the unsettling atmosphere had only increased, and the people on the tour where crowding together and glancing around warily. He rounded around to stand by Tucker at the front of the group.

"And now we wait?" He asked quietly.

"And now we wait."

As the sun continued to set, the shadows from the bare branches of the trees stretched long across the dry ground, until the last glimmer of daylight faded out of the sky.

Aggie should be showing up soon. They were in the garden- her territory- and it was dark out. While she was plenty creepy in the daytime, you she could scare the soul out of you if it was pitch black out. Black Aggie wasn't dangerous, really. She just wanted people to stay out of her haunt so she wouldn't have to go back into the Ghost Zone, and you can get most people to stay away simply by scaring them. If she did attack at _all, _it would be because you didn't leave fast enough, and even then it wasn't enough to really hurt you. She was weaker than the Box Ghost.

It wasn't long before the first tour guest gasped.

Danny felt a cold puff of air push its way past his lips. "She's here…" He muttered, half to himself and half to Tucker. He tensed up on instinct, even though he knew she was basically harmless as long as you weren't an old lady having a heart attack.

The ghost boy glanced around once or twice before setting his attention to the group. They were shifting around nervously- obviously they were catching sight of Aggie out of the corner of their vision- and some of them started to cling to each other. Danny saw a group of three girls flinch and then grab onto another's clothes. One by one, each guest saw her.

Even he himself saw her once or twice. He made sure to give her the best '_lay a single finger on them and I will personally end you' _look when he did.

Black Aggie appeared, and it wasn't long before the first person screamed.

* * *

5 stops later, 5 people left.

A thought occurred to Danny. "Wait, aren't all the people who bolted gonna need to pay you still?" He asked Tucker, who was still at the head of the group.

"Nah, I got convinced them to pay in advance." He said, smiling smugly.

The ghost boy raised an eyebrow. "Damn, Tucker. You- that's- I… damn." He said, chuckling a little.

The tour arrived at the next haunt, an old hotel at the edge of Amity Park, called the _Burnt Springs _Hotel. Danny whistled at the looming structure. _Definitely _creepy. It didn't surprise him when a couple in their 30's called it quits and told Tucker that they were gonna leave. They said something about 'being tired of all the walking' but everyone could tell that was a lie.

Danny glanced over the remaining 3. A teenage girl with her ash colored hair up in a bun and her hands shoved in her hoodie, and another couple, this time looking about 20-something. Both of them were visibly disturbed, although the guy- what was his name, Greg or something?- was in much worse shape than his girlfriend. As the group wore down to the lesser numbers, he had noticed Greg burst out crying and screaming multiple times, and the woman- _'Elizabeth?' _Danny thought- had said a few rather _creative _curse words over the tour. She was overall calmer than her date, however.

He backtracked a second- the teen, she hadn't made a sound the entire time, he now realized. Didn't say a word, in fact, hadn't even jumped at some of the scarier ghosts popping out. _Weird._ Danny stared at her maybe a little too long. Her expression was almost _bored. _When her gaze shifted to him, he flinched at the sheer icy color of her eyes, before quickly facing forward and walking to Tucker.

"You ready?" Tucker asked.

'_Oh, right,_' Danny thought, remembering the experience of the last time they were there. Him, Sam, and Tucker had ended up trapped in there for almost an entire _day._ The hotel had been filled with countless ghosts, and although most of them harmless, but there were a few _really _nasty ones. They had only managed to get out when they caught the ghost of the old owner, who had locked the place. They ended up losing the thermos they had caught all the ghosts in, but those were practically invincible, right?

Taking a deep breath, Danny nodded. "Yeah."

Then they headed in.

* * *

It was just like he had remembered- smelling like smokers and death, with the old, faded wallpaper peeling off the walls. The floorboards where ancient and creaky, and there were holes in the ceiling, some going straight through the all the floors, to the roof, causing faint rays of moonlight to stream in. The hotel was silent apart from their footfalls.

Danny tuned out Tucker's chatter- which, in reality was him narrating to add the spooky atmosphere- in order to stare at the walls that held bad memories. They'd nearly died in here, the ghost boy thought with a chill. As he stared idly at a crooked picture frame, he realized that that was more than just his thought that made him feel cold. As he breathed out, his breath fogged in front of him.

He gave 'the look' to Tucker, letting him know with his eyes that the ghosts had showed up. Danny heard Elizabeth yell out "Shit!" somewhere to the left. His eyes instantly turned in that direction, and saw her staring at the wall across the lobby, where a white-ish wisp that could barely be recognized as a person peeked out of one of the paintings. Immediately, Greg screamed and started to run to the stairs to the next floor, dragging his girlfriend with him. They bolted past Tucker and Danny, who were already standing at the foot.

"Wait!" Tucker shouted, reaching after them, but the couple didn't stop.

That's when everything went to Hell.

The ghost boy searched the lobby for the other teen, but he couldn't see her anywhere. He was about to step away from the stairs to look for her, but Tucker's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"U-uh, Danny…" He said, his voice shaking a little.

He turned to face his friend, who was pointing to an object on the floor.

Moonlight glinted off the dull metal, and he instantly recognized it.

Crushed under a beam of wood, was the thermos they'd lost the last time they were there. The device was utterly decimated. Meaning...

"Oh, _fuck._"

* * *

**Yay for cliffhangers! Hahaha I have no idea if that's at all clear. I feel like it's a little vague. R&R please!**


End file.
